


给我一手小星星

by key0705



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705





	给我一手小星星

感谢莺老师画夕后晨光的剧情辛苦了!!(ुŏ̥̥̥̥םŏ̥̥̥̥) ु  
还让我点了一段我自己喜欢的部份,  
所以!来掉落小碎星故事ミ☆

***

听听,他为了你在全世界面前唱着小星星。

***

干净清脆的音符从市中心主要干道上的巨型LED看板上流泻而出,络绎不绝的人潮总会不自觉地停留,将那些耀如星光的旋律捧满一手,再接着他们的忙碌。

广告画面的背景是迈入凌晨时分的夜空,垂挂点缀着漫天的碎星,横贯天际的壮阔银河连接着乍然破晓的曙光,深蓝色的夜幕下是辽阔无际的蔚洋。

镜头架设在一艘新式的度假遊艇上,驶过水面时将日与夜分割成了两个世界,甲板上的白色三角钢琴前坐着一个青年。

黑发是纯粹的黑,在后方梳成了一条辫子,偶尔会随海风扬起,他穿着轻松休闲却不显庸俗,酒红色的衬衫搭配黑色七分裤,胸口开着两颗纽扣露出锁骨和一小片胸膛,配上他上扬的桃花眼,那叫一个邪魅。

只消一眼,便足够人过目不忘。

他的服装与外表形象代表着黑暗,却在十足反差的洁白钢琴前落下十指,轻快又悠扬,相对之下他的声线是属于较为具有破坏性的少年音,平静中又带着震撼。

从场景、服装、甚至乐曲,都採用了鲜明的对比,但整体竟感受不到丝毫突兀,反而掀起一种新颖的美感风潮,从视觉到听觉,都赋予了观看者无与伦比的体验。

新专辑《Breaking Galaxy》在上市后掀起了一片轰动,叹为观止的销量数字甚至受到国际媒体采访,并有资深媒体人推测,他将来的表现只会更出色,直到无人能及的巅峰。

唯有一个人,脸上架着一副有些土气的厚重眼镜,他面对着电器行里的大屏幕电视中,口若悬河地表达自身看法的"资深媒体人",凉凉地低喃。

"……因为他不是人啊。"

***

TT抱着满手从超市搬回来的食材和日用品挤开自家的沉重铁门,东西太满实在不好放下来推门,就在他用单脚试图向前抵开,脚下却陡然一空,直直撞进另一个人的怀里。

方才出现在各大商城广告板上、演艺公司不惜砸下重金也要捧红的大流量偶像歌手眯起玩味的笑,语调欢快的说:"一回家就投怀送抱,这么想我么,TT?"

…谁要想你。

偶像先生帮他站直身子,没有摔倒所以身体并无大碍,倒是手里的超市纸袋不晓得什么时候落到对方手中,还分门別类的放到平常该有的位置。

看似称得上居家好男人的举动,TT却不由自主的对这位空降他家并住下来的艺人相当不以为然,这个人根本不该出现在这里,出现在他的生活,甚至顶着一张与自己如出一辙的面貌在舞台上吸引全世界的关注,搞得他出门也要打扮得严严实实以避免有人看出端倪。

因为以物理层面上来说,他的确是空降来的,明明自己才是原身,却因为自己的外表而不能亮相,实在让人相当困扰,而这个人还堂而皇之的将这儿当成了自家。

见TT还保持原来呆站着的动作,心情很好的偶像先生替他把眼镜摘下来搁在一边的矮櫃上,问道:"今天晚餐想吃什么?我饿了。"接着他又说,"我做给你吃。"

TT摇摇头,把对方上手又摸又抱又蹭的身体和四肢扒拉开,他不习惯和任何人有这样太过亲近的肢体接触。

"我自己来,你应该没有学过地球上做菜的方式吧。"

对方不可置否地沉默,TT也就当他是默认,于是脱下外套捲起袖子,偶像先生也就很主动的去准备餐具。

当TT端着几样简单菜色到饭厅时才发觉室内的灯光几乎都被关上,而最后一道菜上桌时,他才尽量保持着耐心问:"BTT,你想做什么……"

窗边半透明的白色丝制窗帘被轻风吹起,站在那儿许久的模糊轮廓发出低笑,该说真不愧是歌手…不,真不愧是外星人吗?他的声音在最具有磁性的频率上,勾得人心痒却又百听不厌。

"喜欢星星么?"BTT来到他的近前问道。

虽然几乎完全复制了外貌,除了发色和瞳色有所不同,但是TT完全可以怀疑他偷偷地调整了细节还有身高,他想逃开对方倾身与他对视的眸子,却察觉自己怎么都移不开眼睛。

温和的晕黄在两人之间升起,TT眨了眨眼,几颗微小的星星串起一束微光,BTT接二连三地像变魔术一般弹起几颗更莹亮的小星星,悬挂在这个家里的各处,一齐散发着温暖的光芒。

饭桌中央一直都摆着一个空荡荡的玻璃花瓶,现在它被填满了干净的水,被装入的星光在里面漂浮着,看起来就像在悠遊嬉戏。

BTT拉着TT的手来到餐桌前,后者似乎是被眼前光景惊讶得忘了反抗,还愣愣的用手指戳了戳悬浮在空中的小星星。"別人吃烛光晚餐,那我们吃星光晚餐,你没有意见吧。"TT闻言心里一悸,很想跟他说明烛光晚餐是情侣之间才会吃的,你学人家搞这种心思做什么——但最后还是只闷出一句让他趕紧坐下吃饭,以掩饰他微热的脸颊。

"下回做菜就交给我吧,你爱吃什么我都可以学,很容易的。"

独自居住后很多年才学会做菜的TT:"……"

"你应该有自己可以回去的地方吧?我不知道是不是有人会来接你回去,不过一直待在我这里是不可能的。所以你也不用操心做菜的事情,早点回去吧。"

BTT用筷子给他夹了几只剥好的虾,"为什么不可能一直待在你这里?"

TT凝视着他已经用得顺手的筷子,还有碗里几只剥得干干净净的虾,看来对方的适应力极强,也很能融入这个世界的运作方式——但是他自己不习惯独来独往惯了的生活突然有了另一个人的参与。

他是一颗孤星,在自己的一小片宇宙里自转,仅能散发出照亮自己的微弱光热,在茫茫星海深处是微不足道的存在,但对他来说这样就够了。

既然是适应力那么好的人,BTT就算真的要留在地球,他更应该选择好的、光明璀璨的银河系,而不是委屈自己习惯挤在这一片仅容纳了TT就已然太小太小的宇宙。

BTT见他没有回答的意思,安静的吃着饭,于是让几颗星星悄悄地飘过去,在TT身边打转。

"你这样它们会伤心的,"BTT很认真的和他分析,用手指尖做出枪的动作,往TT面前又弹射了几颗星。"因为你不要它们,所以它们很难过,颜色都变淡了。"说完,所有的小星星都很配合的减弱了自己的光芒,只留下几缕可怜的余光,忽明忽灭着。

TT用手指碰了下小星星,它因为触碰而亮了一瞬,随即又暗了下去。

"卑鄙……"

BTT听见了他无意的低语,愉悅地笑了。

***

隔天TT起床时,BTT已经出门了。

桌上是一个三明治和一杯温热的牛奶,起初TT还不晓得它们为什么保留着刚做好的温度,直到拿起杯子才发现底部的小星星很尽责卖力的在用自己的热度给食物加温,TT拿起杯子以后便脱离了杯底,消失在空中。

……原来还能这么用么。

正如BTT所言,他的学习能力真的比起一般的人类要高效率,他才想到BTT昨晚睡前拿着手机是什么用意,明明只是个三明治,但意外的让人很有满足感。

今天他自己投稿词曲到几家音乐公司,估计不用太久便能收到通知,若是能有机会签下合同,那么他也不必再坚持使用网路直播的方式赚钱了。

TT一直以来都是网上小有名气的音乐博主,他填词作曲,偶尔发自己演奏乐器时的片段,直播时不露面,配着音乐唱两句……虽说粉丝数已经有几十万人,可他是在BTT来了以后才决定走上音乐这条路,他不要大红大紫,只是想挥洒热情。

他拿着吉他来到演奏室,坐到设有摄影机的椅子上,并打开直播开始调音,镜头只能拍摄到肩膀以下的部份,只要不弯腰就看不到脸。今天既然没有行程,那么他可以把先前攒的谱子都拿出来试弹。不晓得为什么有很多人喜欢看他演奏这些不成调的小曲,但既然有人喜欢,那也没什么不好。

直播间很快就涌入了大批观众,虽然TT並不会特地去看弹幕,依然有人欢快的刷着"想看颜出"、"想听唱歌",诸如此类的小粉丝发言,一般来说TT看见了就会完成他能力范围所及的请求。

他过去不露脸,现下可还有个长得一模一样的巨星在上头,颜出当然完全无法列入考虑项目,TT今天还是选择了唱几首歌。

他的歌声是属于柔和型的,和BTT那种可以唱摇滚的也能唱抒情的不一样,很清爽又富有穿透力,偶尔不小心走调时带点稚气的萌音更是替他吸引了一大波粉,只能说大众的口味教人摸不着头绪。

"刚才好像有人点了我唱小星星,是么?"

TT轻笑,声音似乎被一旁的麦给收了进去,低低的笑声悅耳得像是清脆的银铃,疯狂的"啊啊啊"立刻开始出现在画面上,他只好趕紧拿起吉他,唱起了这首世界名谣。

——一闪一闪亮晶晶,满天都是小星星。

说到小星星……BTT不只能制造满天的星斗,只要随手一挥,能从猎户座看到天蝎座,还能搭起牛郎织女间的鹊桥。只要他乐意,随处都能是他的星辰大海。

——挂在天上放光明,好像许多小眼睛。

小星星不只能挂在天上,吃晚餐时那样吊在室内也別有一番温馨感,暖融融的,装在花瓶里的快乐小星星很活泼地闪动的光芒,BTT在对面的笑脸被映照得很平静放松,令人想要望着直到天长地久……

"一闪一闪亮晶晶,满天都是小星星……"

一只手搭在TT的椅背后,手的主人站着随他一起唱,沉浸在自己思绪当中的TT没有意识到自己的房门被人开了,甚至陪他唱了半首歌,直到弹幕被洗到险些当机,TT才趕紧交代结束直播。

TT恶狠狠地说:"BTT,你知道刚才你很容易就露馅么?收音不好可能还听不出来,但你要是在画面里——"

BTT微笑着凝视他,好像对他来说那些责备都不是责备,也不知是听进去了没有,让TT感觉自己把气都给出在一团棉花上,根本在给自己找不痛快,于是果断地撇过头收拾东西。

见状,BTT伸出掌心想对他递来小星星,"我不看,你给我出去。"

被下了逐客令的BTT不依不挠:"那我做个天象仪给你看,你原谅我啊TT——"

"不要!"

两个人从演奏室闹到客厅,接着TT拖着大型腿部挂件蹒跚地走向臥室,他烦得不行,终于在门口让BTT做好了天象仪再来现在別闹。

"知道了。说起来我忘记说一件事……"BTT立刻消停了动作。"我回来了。午餐想吃什么?"

BTT朝他绽开了一个属于幸福的温柔弧度。

***

TT是在一个雨夜里找到BTT的。

彼时他正要从超市带晚餐材料回家,路灯在大雨里显得病恹恹的,黑暗随时都要吞没整条大街,天气预报说的"能见度高,可以看见星星"一点儿都不准,TT抓稳了被风吹得猎猎作响的雨伞,用衣袖抹去眼镜上的水珠。

超市离他家也就走路五分钟的路程,过一个拐角就能到的距离像是要走一个世纪,早上明明还是大晴天……天知道这样的雨量究竟怎么来的。

小巷传来微弱的哀鸣。

"……小猫?"

听起来也不像猫,但状况很虚弱,TT迟疑了两秒才压下不去理会的念头,钻进连雨伞都必须收起来才能勉强让一人通行的巷弄之中。奇异的叫声越来越清晰,是一种彷彿不属于这世界的啾啾声,最后他才在死巷子的墙角找到了声音的源头。

那不是猫,也不是在这巷子里四处窜的老鼠,而是一只浑身黑、两只耳朵末端有红色毛发的团子。

兔子?但兔子没有声带,不会叫……

他用双手将黑色团子抱起,柔软又热乎,那个生物似乎没有反抗意识,全身湿淋淋的雨水太过冰冷,团子本能的发着抖,很是可怜。TT虽然心里的问号叠加式的增长,他仍决定把牠带回家观察。

接下来的一切都太过猝不及防。

他看见清亮的血色双瞳瞬间向自己聚焦,诧异之余险些松手时,团子在空中扑腾了一下,毛绒绒软绵绵的触感碰上了他的嘴唇,接着就被重物给压倒在地上。

"唔——"

雨势须臾以惊人的速度趋小,贴在身上的衣物与发丝黏腻地附着在全身,沉甸甸的物体压得TT动弹不得,一片空白的大脑只能让他判断身上的东西不是什么黑团子了,而是一个男人。

吻着他的男人。

对方如梦初醒一般睁眼,湿漉漉的眼睫挂着幽亮的雨水,半惝才退开了唇,沉默地打量着TT。乌雲散去,小巷狭窄的空间只能看见上空些许的夜色,闪烁的星点纷纷冒头,对着仰望天空的人们打招呼。

各种未知与疑惑在心底发酵,身上的男人浅浅地漾开一个不明显的笑意,接着阖上他的红眸,脱力地瘫在TT身上,TT正欲开口的询问没了去向,呆愣地开始理清自己的思绪。

男人穿着与自己一模一样的服装,隔着两层衣服可以感受到心脏有力的搏动,是有体温的、活生生的人没错,但那张脸怎么看怎么像自己……若非对方的发色漆黑如墨,还真像照镜子一样。

那便是BTT。

他秉持着良心把人扛回去,冲过澡换下衣服才稍稍冷静,一切太过玄幻,他看过电影里的异形生物复制了人类的外观,并把人类杀掉以取代对方的生活……

越想越糟糕,乱七八糟的思考完全没能起到冷静作用的TT在臥室前踱步,弯弯绕绕还是到演奏室里绷着身子在新的乐谱上塗塗写写,无形的压力让他有些疲惫,加上淋了一场夜雨、没吃晚餐,又拖着一个人回家,最后就这么累得趴在桌上睡着了。

醒来时是早上四点。

昏沉的意识告诉他自己只是在演奏室睡着了,写得一团乱的谱子被他扔进了垃圾桶,他伸展了一下腰痠背痛的身板,纳闷自己为什么会在演奏室醒来呢?他一向都会在自己困倦时便回房睡觉的……

他返回臥室,走到床边时有如磁铁吸引一般扑上了床,钻进又软又舒服的被窝里直接睡到了六点的闹钟响起。

"这就是你们所谓的'音乐'么?"被子里传来闷闷的说话声,TT混乱的大脑登时上线,昨晚出门买东西时下了大雨回家路上捡了一只奇怪的兔子突然被亲了一口兔子变男人——

小星星的闹铃仍在持续。

TT吓得瞌睡蟲都跑了,他还担心这个人起床就把他给解决掉,怎么就自投罗网爬进被窝里了?更重要的是…昨晚他把湿答答的衣服给这个男人脱下来了,但碍于不方便给对方穿上衣服,也就是说面前貌似双手环着他腰部,身体与他紧密相贴的大男人是全裸的。

而且现在是早上,依照男性正常生理现象来说……

果不期然,状似对于人类的身体尚处于懵懂状态的男人挺了挺胯,火热的东西抵着TT的小腹,让他浑身僵硬手足无措。对方用懒洋洋又带点戏弄的语气问他,"这又是怎么回事,你能告诉我么?"

事后,TT接受了他是外星人的事实,並且得知BTT拥有人类基础常识与自己的部份记忆,便把某人趕到沙发睡了一个星期。

***

"你再说一次,天象仪在哪里?"

TT坐在一台不起眼的厢型车副驾上,转头问道。

"在山上,到时会有点冷,你真不多加几件外套么?"

BTT说得轻松自然,像在谈论天气,或是今晚吃什么一样,TT无从骂起,被"绑架"上车只花十分钟左右,BTT深怕TT又一时反悔所以做足准备把预备用到的东西都搬上了车。BTT看起来势在必行,对那个所谓的天象仪很满意的样子,TT只好半放弃的瘫在座椅上继续和下午来了通知的公司讨论签约合同的事项。

早知就不该听BTT说什么看天象仪了,但常理中的天象仪不就只是拿在手上就差不多的大小么?到底要去哪里看什么……

飞梭而过的景色从市区转移到山区,渐暗的天色已经可以瞧见墨蓝色的天幕垂挂在残余的晚霞上,半圆形的橘红色日轮被几片云彩隐去了面貌,即将迎来夜晚的城市正将它一点一滴给吞吃了。

山上的云层较多也厚重,TT拿着BTT用来当作两人晚餐的自制储备粮食和他一起分食,小星星保温的简单晚餐两人依然吃得心满意足,虽然TT觉得他不太饿,单纯只是被投喂得很开心。

"这里再往上就会开始冷了,冬天会更冷,所以要早点带你来看。"BTT指着山顶上说。"我打造了专属于你、只有24小时的天象仪。"

TT盯着他怡然自得的转动方向盘,很是愉快的模样,为什么愿意不嫌辛苦默默为他做这些事呢?他明白自己並不是一个有趣的人,相处起来沉闷乏味,甚至有些死板。

BTT並不在乎,只有一门心思放在如何讨他开心上。包括成为歌手,BTT说想唱他所写的歌,而不只是小星星。还有学习做菜,BTT说他吃饭时会因为食物好吃而不由自主的嘴角上扬。

"好奇么?"

TT侧首,问:"…你指什么?"

BTT笑意渐浓,"好奇我为什么这么对你好、为什么愿意付出这么多心力,还有为什么这么喜欢你。"

"等——你为什么知道……"TT反应了五秒,又接着问:"你喜欢……我?"

BTT笑而不语,驶上一片作为观光景点的砂石空地,这儿视野开阔,没有什么遮蔽物。上山一个小时半,悄然降临的黑夜用奢华的钻石点缀着自己的天鹅绒衣料,光芒或强或弱,耀眼夺目,星宿争相着散发属于自己的光华。

TT跟着BTT下了车,亦步亦趋地在后头揪紧了前襟,即便是夏天,入夜的高山只有越来越冷,厢型车的后备箱门打开后是和后座相连的小平台,BTT让TT披着毯子坐着等他。

"看好了哦——"BTT对着上空的星空一指,四周自地面开始有微光亮起,小星星攀爬般在BTT的指挥下一个个就定位,在空地構築起一个光芒温暖的半球体,连接起来便是众人熟知的全天八十八星座。

BTT在TT身边坐下,一个一个指给他辨认。

"在那边的,是仙后座——"被点名的小星星瞬间集体亮起,兴奋地闪着彩色的光晕,让属于仙后座的M字形像是演唱会的加油棒一样闪着光,相当可爱。"另一头勺子状的则是北斗七星,而这两个星座的延伸在那里——"

接近地面的一颗小星星乍起一束刺目的白光,它像超级巨星一样燃烧着光与热,配合BTT的指示发亮。

"它是几乎不会变动位置的北极星,与它相对的还有南十字,这两颗星基本都被用作迷途时辨认方位的星星。"BTT钜细靡遗的给他解说,TT听得入神,把每个星座背后凄美的故事都听了个遍,故事有些甚至是他所不晓得的。

这些无一不是BTT特地去瞭解的地球文化,只因为所谓的"喜欢"。

因为你喜欢,便有了研究的热情——

那么TT又何以不曾动过情。

他也是个人,可能相较常人来说他的情绪感知是冷淡了点,不代表BTT那些热烈的温柔与体贴就会被冲淡。

或者说,他在如此直率的感情方面体悟更深,就更明白这样随时可能崩解的关系不切实际。BTT会不会离开?为什么可以知道他的心里在想些什么?哪天是不是就会对他的无趣失望了?也可能被更有魅力的人吸引……

这份心情也许是不该萌芽的,一旦任凭它在心底落地生根,拔除时就有多么撕心裂肺的疼。

可还是喜欢啊。

TT看向他的侧脸,满眼星光令他出了神,直到BTT转过头来,他也没有移开视线,因为那个人眼里朱红的安达里士就镶嵌在他心脏里,总能左右他心神荡漾的璀璨一等星。

他彷彿看见了星云团的瑰丽色泽,而他从交辉的光芒中看到了自己,在那星光深处。

此时此刻,仅有他一个人。

这就是爱情么?TT依然不太明白,但他选择不再迴避,害怕、胆怯、不敢伸手,只会让他和面前这个爱他的人擦身而过。

爱本身是很简单的,只是缺乏接纳的勇气,要爱得深、爱得火烈,则是需要两个人在未来一心一意的经营。

因此BTT弯起眉眼假装要亲上他的脸颊,他主动迎了上去。

全世界的星星似乎更灿烂了。

以吻来说,纯粹的双唇相贴很单调,对TT这种纯情少年来说,感觉自己心里有一万个星球爆炸。

"……TT?"

温暖的白色气息拂过耳际,TT把身上的毯子分了一半给BTT,额头靠在对方宽阔的肩上,说:

"在全世界面前,给我一首小星星。"

***

一週后的新闻,满坑满谷都是新星偶像歌手BTT宣佈死会,和某个音乐博主兼初出茅芦的新手音乐制作人交往的消息,各大新闻台都抢着想要独家专访这位从头到脚都是一团谜的偶像先生。

最后在群起鼓噪下BTT终于出来露面,录播画面会在各频道同一时间放送。

戴着厚重眼镜的青年此时也停下了回家的脚步,仰望商城播放的,BTT演唱小星星的画面。

他的声音饱含着情意,在每个人心中耳熟能详,伴着每个大人小孩长大的歌谣,平稳安定的吉他声配上他成熟的嗓音,触及了人心最柔软的那一块,暖烘烘地熨贴着。

"为什么您选择唱小星星呢?毕竟在您自身的作品里有那么多出色的歌曲——这首知名童谣有什么特別涵义么?"女主持人端坐着,朝对面白色沙发上的BTT问道。

"嗯,是我喜欢的人说——"

BTT轻轻拨弄着吉他,温柔又无奈的神情很是宠溺,但又像是想到了什么画面,很幸福的弯起嘴角,把电视前的男女老幼都酥死一片。

BTT续道:"他说,要是我可以在全世界面前,给他唱一首小星星,就和我在一起。"

TT站在巨型LED看板前愣怔地凝视着,就算不做这种事,他也打算和BTT在一起了……

但那人为他做所有事情的当下从来都是不假思索、顺其自然……会将他的话全都牢记在心,并加以实现。

只因为他喜欢。

大萤幕里的BTT对着镜头,藏不住的溺爱穿透镜头,越过整个世界和无数个辽阔的银河系,来到他的心里。

下一秒,他被温热的掌心矇住了眼。

广告板和身后的人同时开口:

"我给了你一首小星星,未来的每一天、每一年也会送你一手的小星星。"

"能不能也把你的喜欢交给我?"

-FIN-

-小剧场-

小星星们都很喜欢TT,因此BTT常常和它们吵架。

BTT:"TT肯定比较喜欢我!"

小星星:"我们这么可爱,他更喜欢我们!"

某天,家里的浴室灯坏了。

TT:"BTT, 能借用你的小星星么?里面太黑了,不方便洗澡。"

BTT给他点了几颗星星,浴室里立刻亮晶晶。

他还想跟进去洗个鸳鸯浴。

TT:"你跟进来做什么,有小星星就够了。"

小星星们得意地笑了。

于是有钱的偶像歌手BTT先生决定,明天把家里的灯全部换新,还要把小星星关起来告诉TT,它们全度假世界旅游去了。

小星星:"咱们帮你追人,你这么做对么=口=!?"

-FIN-

打造画面感很快乐,于是开头就多写了一下(非常让人看不懂的)凌晨夜空和大海,都是我最喜欢的自然景物,很想亲眼看到我脑中那个画面……!(不可能好么

这篇没有开车,但应该不难看出来人性本色……啊不是,我还是隐隐约约有将脚踩上油门的迹象(。)

回忆部份开始好像沙雕,我到底写的什么。

说实话,这个故事有些设定和角色心境都用相当意识流的方式描写,解释得太少也许看起来并不完整,但由我来说会再增加个一万字剧情……所以我只能保留一点想象空间,没有解答的问题也就等于它没有正解,怎么去诠释理解它的含义,全凭每个人的意志了。

(说这么多其实就是太辣鸡会写太多废话的意思)

反覆告诫自己这篇顶多只能做个拉灯的(最后不仅没拉灯两人也就是共睡一床然后有点×描写),我很好的把持住了,因此本篇还是当初構想的清水温馨可爱无虐小甜饼,适合阖家观赏,建议推荐给身边的父母兄弟姐妹好朋友……(并不是

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

洒小星星!!


End file.
